lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Tar-Alcarin Nedressil
Tar-Alcarin Nedressil is the son of Tur-Driall, and Aru-linna Nedressil making him a member of House Nedressil. Alcarin Nedressil is married to Ar-Irial Nedressil of whom he was married to at the age of fourteen and while at first they did not get along they have grown to become extremely close and truly in love. With Irial he has two children in the form of Alsarin, and Orellia of which his son Alsarin is the squire of one of his generals in the form of Ardamin Grendesil where he has gained quite a following for his sword fighting skill, while his daughter Orellia remains in the fortress capital of their family far from her family which has led to a distance emotionally with her. Alcarin Nedressil was born the second child of his father and through this was always close to his older brother Netrian of whom would be a brave Numenorian Knight of which was greatly respected, but led his forces into an ambush while leading his first battle at the age of sixteen and upon returning home would commit suicide due to his shame. Eventually rising to the position of his fallen brother Alcarin would take command of his families forces and went on what all of his friends called a path of vengeance when he went down the road his brother went and attempted to hunt down the Dark Elf that had embarrassed him, but instead of finding him he would find an ambush of his own and would destroy a small Dark Elf raiding party as it moved back from enslaving an entire village of northern Forostor. History Early History Alcarin Nedressil was born the second child of his father and through this was always close to his older brother Netrian of whom would be a brave Numenorian Knight of which was greatly respected. Death of a Hero Netrian his brother was a great knight but fate turned against him in the First Battle of Rehlian Bridge as he led his forces into an ambush while leading them, and despite using great skill to get a lot of his forces out of a complete massacre the death of all of his friends, and generals and the shame he felt over his defeat would cause him to upon returning home commit suicide. Getting Vengeance Eventually rising to the position of his fallen brother Alcarin would take command of his families forces and went on what all of his friends called a path of vengeance when he went down the road his brother went and attempted to hunt down the Dark Elf that had embarrassed him, but instead of finding him he would find an ambush of his own and would destroy a small Dark Elf raiding party as it moved back from enslaving an entire village of northern Forostor. Second Battle of Rehlian Bridge Alcarin would be in the personal fortress of House Nedressil in the form of Trellivia Fortress when scouts from the north came to the fortress to report the sighting of a Dark Elf force mobilizing and moving past Rehlian Bridge. Tar-Alcarin Nedressil would lead his forces towards Rehlian Bridge following the reports of the Dark Elf movement southward, and upon his arrival there he would construct fortifications as well as rebuild the pre-existing fortifications that had become ruined over time. Sending scouts to find the Dark Elf force they would locate them moving back northwards with a large caravan of slaves that they must have captured while in the south, and moving slower because of these slaves the scouts of Alcarin were able to return back to him with much advance warning. The Dark Elves were forced to cross the Rehlian Bridge after the river was flooded by the Magi of the Elur that were with the forces of Alcarin, and with this in mind the army of Alcarin spread out across the route into the bridge as well as moving a sizeable force across the bridge during the night where they would overrun the Dark Elf position on the north side. With their forces in place the army of Alcarin would allow the Dark Elves to pass through the road and it wasn't until they reached midway across the bridge that the ambush would begin. Heading Home The Capital Family Members Relationships Ar-Irial Nedressil See Also : Ar-Irial Nedressil Tar-Vardamir Illendessil See Also : Tar-Vardamir Illendessil POV Role Category:People Category:Numenorian Category:White Numenorian Category:People of Nord America Category:Knight Category:Knight of Numeron Category:POV Character Category:House Nedressil